Different Colors of Roses
by ForOneAndOnly-Prince
Summary: "Kau bukan duri. Mungkin yang pantas disebut duri adalah aku. Karena kau adalah Mawar dan aku akan selalu melindungimu". Cinta, Persahabatan, Keinginan Kegembiraan, Kesucian, Ketulusan, Kelembutan, Keanggunan, Kesempurnaan, Misteri hingga seluruh perasaan yang tidak mudah diungkapkan. Hanya untuk satu satunya Bunga Mawar-Nya. HUNHAN/OH SEHUN/LUHAN/GENDERSWITCH/ROMANCE/520/DLDR!
1. Prologue

**For One & Only**

 **Prince**

'

'

 _Present_

 _'_

 **Different Colors of Roses**

'

'

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

'

* * *

 ** _Trigger Warning : Gender Swich (GS) story. Mature Content (Adult activities by people under age, Nudity, Language ect.). Typos_**

 **PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS JUST CLOSE THE PAGE**

 **PURE MY IMAGINATION. KESAMAAN PERAN & JALAN CERITA MURNI KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

* * *

 _'_

 ** _Love_** _has nothing to do with what are expecting to get_

 _only with what you are expecting to give_

 _which is **Everything**._

 **\- Helen Keller**

'

* * *

 _'_

 _Different Colors of Roses_

 **Prolog**

'

* * *

' _'Lu..''_

 _''Hun..''_

Pemuda itu menatap mata serupa mawar dengan lekat seakan seluruh dunianya ada padanya.

 _''Jangan tinggalkan aku''_

Bisiknya ditelinga wanita tersebut

 _''Aku harus pergi Sehunie. Waktu kita tak banyak lagi''_

Kembali pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya erat sampai tak berjarak seakan sang kekasih akan lepas jika ia tak merengkuhnya. Sesungguhnya pria itu sudah tak bisa disiksa terus oleh keadaan.

 _''Kau tak akan pergi kemana-pun lagi Noona…''_

Menekan setiap ucapannya.

 _''Aku sangat mencintaimu''_

 _ **DEG.** _

Wanita itu terhenyak akan kenyataan yang seharusnya tak terjadi, sungguh ia pun sangat mencintai pemuda itu, lelaki-nya, hanya lelaki itu seorang. Tetapi keadaan tak mendukung mereka. Walau bagaimanapun mereka tak bisa bersama. Pikir sang Wanita

 _''Aku hanya benalu Sehun, sesuatu yang tak ada untungnya sama sekali bagimu. Tak seharusnya kau mencintaiku"_

 _''Jangan... jangan berkata seperti itu Noona, kau bukan benalu aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk hidup"_ Elak sang pemuda _  
_

 _"Kalau begitu aku hanyalah duri yang akan terus menyakitimu sampai kapanpun"_

Sekali lagi pemuda itu menggeleng menolak segala penolakan yang diberikan sang wanita.

Lantas ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah kekasihnya, menatapnya lekat, menyatukan kedua kening dan hidung.

"Kau"

 _Chup_

"Adalah"

 _Chup_

"Hal"

 _Chup Chup_

"Terindah"

 _Chup_

"Miliku"

 _Chup_

 **"Kau bukan duri. Mungkin yang pantas disebut duri adalah aku"**

 **"Karena kau adalah Mawar dan aku akan melindungimu"**

 **"Selamanya…"**

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu meluapkan seluruh rindu yang ada.

Menegaskan bahwa hanya ada cinta yang semakin besar

Melupakan segala hal yang pernah terjadi

Melupakan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi esok

Melupakan segalanya, kecuali perasaan memiliki satu sama lain

Dan persaan bertekad akan kasih saying dan perlindungan

Cinta, Persahabatan, Keinginan Kegembiraan, Kesucian, Ketulusan, Kelembutan, Keanggunan, Kesempurnaan, Misteri hingga seluruh  
perasaan yang tidah mudah diungkapkan.

Hanya untuk satu satunya Bunga Mawar-Nya.

 **Luhan**

'

'

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	2. Regret

**For One & Only**

 **Prince**

'

'

 _Present_

 _'_

 **Different Colors of Roses**

'

'

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

'

* * *

 _ **Trigger Warning : Gender Swich (GS) story. Mature Content (Adult activities by people under age, Nudity, Language ect.). Typos**_

 **PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS JUST CLOSE THE PAGE**

 **PURE MY IMAGINATION. KESAMAAN PERAN & JALAN CERITA MURNI KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

* * *

 _'_

 _ **Love**_ _has nothing to do with what are expecting to get_

 _only with what you are expecting to give_

 _which is_ _ **Everything**_ _._

 **\- Helen Keller**

'

* * *

 _'_

 _Different Colors of Roses_

 **Chapter 1**

 **REGRET**

'

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

Wanita itu terus berlari kencang menghindari kumpulan pria menyerampan berbaju hitam, yang entah sejak kapan berhasil menemukan daerah persembunyiannya – _tempat tinggalnya saat ini-_ padahal sudah genap 2 tahun ia menghilang dari kehidupan nya di Seoul tidak serta merta menghentikan rasa bersalah yang terus menerus menghantuinya setiap hari. Hingga disiang hari ini, siang yang sangat terik ia dipertemukan dengan segerombolan pria itu ditempat ia bekerja sebagai _waiters_ di sebuah restoran kelas menengah yang sanggup mmenuhi kebutuhannya selama ini. Entah bagaimana sudah mereka berhasil menemukannya dipulau ini –Jeju-.

Pria itu.

Mengapa ia tiba – tiba berfikir tentang pria itu?

Sungguh ia sudah tak sanggup jika ia kembali berurusan kembali dengannya. Seluruh masa lalu itu yang membuatnya terjebak dalam perasaan resah dan rasa bersalah teramat sangat setiap saat, bahkan saat ia telah memulai hidup barunya disini. Apakah Pria itu kembali mencarinya setelah sekian lama dirinya tak tersentuh disini.

Berbagai kemungkinan ia pikirkan apabila memang Pria itu dibalik datangnya orang orang itu.

Balas dendam kah?

Tanggung jawab kah?

Rindu kah?

 _Atau.. Cinta?_

Itulah yang selau dikatakan Pria itu. Bahwa ia sangat mencintainya, sampai kapanpun juga.

" _Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" Ucap Pria itu menatap matanya lekat._

 _Ia hanya menatap sayang lelakinya -mencurahkan segala perasaannya._

" _Bagaimana kalau aku pergi?" Jawabnya._

" _Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi"_

" _Tapi bagaimana jika aku benar-benar pergi darimu"_

" _Maka aku akan mencarimu dan membawamu kembali"_

" _Jika aku tak mau?-" Ucapnya terputus dan ragu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Aku akan melakukan apapun sampai kau mau kembali padaku"_

" _Benarkah apapun? Bagaima-" Kembali ucapannya terpotong_

" _Karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu" lirih Pria itu "Bahkan bisa-bisa aku gila aku tak melihatmu lagi" lanjut Pria itu._

" _Kenapa seperti itu?" Ia pun tertegun_

" _Karena aku sangat mencintaimu" Ungkap si Pria dengan mutlak membuatnya selalu berdebar dan berharap segala yang diungkapkan Pria itu benar adanya mebuatnya menjadi wanita paling beruntung didunia ini._

Mengapa kenangan itu tiba tiba melintas? Sungguh ia sakit mengingatnya. Mengingat betapa Pria itu mencintainya dengan tulus namun yang ia lakukan hanya menyakiti Pria itu. Pria yang menjadi satu satunya _yang pernah_ mengisi hatinya. _Yang pernah_ menjadi Lelakinya. _Yang pernah_ menjadi _Miliknya_. _Yang pernah_ ia Cintai. Mungkin masih entahlah ia sudah lelah menyangkal segala perasaannya. _Oh Tuhan_ masih pantas kah ia berkata demikian? Sungguh ia tak berharap untuk siapapun memafkaannya. Bahkan untuk berharap apapun. Ia hanya teralu lelah terus membohongi dirinya sendiri. Terlalu lelah meremukan hatinya sendiri. Karena segalanya hancur memang akibat ulahnya sendiri. Terlalu sering ia memikirkan _Jika saja saat itu_ , tetapi ia hanyalah manusia paling bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan apa yang ia miliki saat itu.

Lelah dengan perdebatan fikiran juga tubuhnya yang terus menerus berlari, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Kemudian ia menemukan pintu terbuka sebuah bangunan tua disebelah ujung jalan yang akan ia lalui. Dengan tajam ia berbelok langsung masuk kedalam bangunan itu tanpa menutup pintunya alih alih agar tak terlihat mencurigakan jika ia menutup pintunya kemudian terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan karung berisi sambil duduk memeluk lututnya.

 _Aku harus bagaimana_ –pikirnya berharap mereka tidak menemukannya disini. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya untuk mencari jalan agar ia bisa melarikan diri. Ia tak ingin kembali.

Namun kemudian sebuah sapu tangan menutup saluran pernafasannya. Ada yang membekap mulutnya. Otomatis ia langsung memberontak meronta. _Mereka menemukannya, harus pergi dari sini_ –batinnya. Ia menolak untuk dibawa oleh mereka namun seketika kepalanya terasa sakit, seolah berputar. Pusing yang seketika menyerang kepala nya membuat ia perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya. Hanya sekilas mendapati dirinya dibaringkan disebuah mobil yang ia ingat sebelum matanya tertutup.

* * *

 **REGRET**

* * *

Gelap.

Itu yang ia rasakan saat matanya terbuka. Setelah insiden penculikan tadi yang masih menyisakan pening dikepalanya ia perlahan mendudukan dirinya. Kemudian tersadar dirinya ada disebuah ranjang tempat tidur. Menelisik seluruh ruangan yang gelap tertutup rapat hanya ada cahaya kehidupan malam hari dari balik tirai depannya, ia meyakini bahwa dirinya kini berada disebuah kamar hotel.

 _Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadar?_ _Dimanakah ia sekarang?_ Pertanyaan yang seketika muncul dalam benaknya. Jika menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, tentu ia takut.

Bukan takut memikirkan apa yang terjadi dan akan terjadi padanya nanti. Tapi ia takut jika ia akan bertemu seseorang yang sedari tadi melintas dibenaknya sebelum kesadarannya terenggut. Harus berapa kali ia berkata ia sungguh belum siap. Bukan belum tapi tidak akan pernah. Apa yang akan ia katakan jika ia berhadapan dengan Pria itu.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Sebuah suara membuatnya tercengang, namun sedikit lega karna itu bukan suara sesorang yang ia pikirkan tadi. Ia tercengang karena ia tau siapa pemilik suara itu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan suara itu. Suara yang selalu mengeluarkan kata kata buruk yang menyakitkan untuknya. Suara milik seseorang yang pernah menjadi seseorang yang sudah ia anggap bagian dari hidupnya sekaligus bagian dari keterpurukannya. Suara yang membuat seseorang yang ia kasihi salah paham bahkan membencinya.

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Dalam sekejap lampu ruangan itu menyala dan terlihatlah Wanita itu yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa jauh dari tempatnya kini tengah menatapnya angkuh. Menyingkan kakinya. Mata yang dulu selalu tersemat _eyesmile_ yang mengemaskan kini redup dan tajam ditambah riasan mata yang membuatnya terlihat sanggat menawan. Bibir merah muda nya yang kerap menyuguhkan senyuman setiap bertemu dengannya kini dipulas _Lipstick_ yang berani membuatnya anggun dan dewasa. Baekhyun kini terlihat bak boneka porselen mahal yang sangat menawan berbeda dengan Baekhyun dulu hanya gadis lugu yang sederhana.

Ia hanya membalas dengan menatap Wanita itu pandangannya biasa tidak menilai dan mengahakimi. Berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan Wanita itu. _Apa lagi yang diingankan Wanita ini darinya? Tidakkah ia sudah cukup menderita atas perbuatannya. Tidak itu perbuatan dirinya sendiri seharusnya ia tidak lagi menyalahkan orang lain. Cukup sudah.-_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Wanita itu memulai percakapan basabasi nya.

Hening. Ia hanya diam kemudian lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap tirai didepannya. Tidakkah Wanita itu tau jika ia muak dengan perlakuannya sedari tadi.

"Mendengar kau tadi terus berlari kencang sepertinya memang kau hidup baik baik saja selama ini" Wanita itu melanjutkan kemudian terkekeh pelan. Sempat ia menangkap ada nada mengejek dari tawa itu.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah, tidak pernah menyukai basa basi padahal kau sering melakukannya pada orang lain tapi kau sendiri tak menyukainya. Egois sekali" Wanita itu terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan "Egois. Yah itulah dirimu Egois".

Kembali perkataan Wanita itu mulai mengganggunya. _Egois_. Ia membenarkan ucapan itu, Ia tau seberapa buruk dirinya tetapi kenapa Wanitu itu harus kembali mengingatkan kesalahannya.

"Hei. Aku berbicara padamu! Jangan biarkan aku seperti berbicara dengan patung"

"Apa maumu? " Akhirnya ia membuka mulut walau yang keluar hanya cicitan dari suara seraknya namun Wanita itu bisa menagkapnya.

"Baiklah. Kau memang tak suka basa basi. Aku akan langsung mengatakannya" _Itulah yang aku tunggu bod-" Umpatan batin nya terhenti ketika Wanita itu mengeluarkan bom yang ia takutkan tadi._ "Oh Sehun membutuhkanmu" Bom itu benar benar menghancurkan pondasi pertahannya. Matanya yang tadi jengah ketika mendengar ucapan Wanita itu perlahan mulai menumpuk butiran bening yang bisa saja lepas dari matanya.

 _Oh Sehun_

Pria itu. Pria yang menderita karena nya.

"Dia sudah tak sehat. Hidupnya sudah tak bertujuan untuk seseorang yang hidup. Bahkan ia sudah seperti mayat" Ia pernah berkata bukan. Perkataan Wanita ini memang selalu menyakitinya.

"Dia terus menanyakanmu" Butiran bening itu kemudian menetes "Setelah kecelakaan itu ia berubah, emosinya tidak stabil dan-"

"Kecelakaan?" Satu fakta lagi yang baru ia ketahui. _Oh Tuhan apalagi ini_. Betambah sudah rasa bersalahnya.

"Sehun kecelakaan beberapa hari setelah kau pergi" _Deg. Ia mereasakan seperti jantungnya berhenti berdetak._ "Akibatnya kecelakaan itu Sehun mengalami Amnesia setelah bangun dari koma selama 8 bulan ditambah sikapnya berubah sampai _mental_ nya terganggu"

Semula hanya tetes butiran bening yang keluar dari matanya, kini telah menjadi tangis berderai. Ia terpukul. Betapa malangnya nasib Pria itu. Kesalahannya menjadi penyebab Pria itu mencarinya sampai membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya. Dan apa gangguan mental? Ia benar benar terkena karma nya saat ini. Apalagi yang bisa membuatnya menderita dari ini.

"Tapi ingatannya tak sepenuhnya hilang. Ia hanya melupakan kejadian beberapa tahun terakhir. Sehun hanya mengingat kejadian masa lalunya tepatnya sampai ia masih dibangku Sekolah Menengah tingkat akhirnya" Ia kemudian melirik Wanita itu. Kenyataan yang kembali menyakitkan

"Tentu kau tau apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu, saat ia mulai mengerti arti kekagumannya menjadi perasaan cinta pada seorang _Noona_ cantik yang selalu membuatnya terlihat bahagia"

Yah. Ia mengetahui itu. Masih terekam jelas bagaimana senyum bodoh Pemuda itu saat ia menerimanya sebagai kekasih. Pernyataan tulus yang bermula dari kelakuan bejat nya terhadap pemuda polos dan manis itu. Ia belum sanggup menceritakannya. Namun ia tahu perasaannya pun lega kala itu.

"Kembalilah. Ia sangat membutuhkanmu" Ujar Wanita itu sedikit menunduk.

Masih tercengang akan kenyataan yang terjadi. Tentang keadaan Pria itu saat ini. Perasaannya pun mulai melunak. Perasaannya kemali menyeruak. Tetapi dengan keadaan Pria itu tak mengingat kejadian yang membuat kisah mereka hancur bukankah ia akan sangat jahat bila ia kembali dengan keaadaan Pria itu yang seperti ini. Sanggupkah ia bertemu dengannya lagi...

" _Luhan..._ " Wanita itu memanggilnya. "Buatlah ia kembali"

* * *

 **REGRET**

* * *

Seoul di musim dingin mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang sering membuanya senang. Kenangan manis bersama kekasihnya saat berada di musim ini sangat melekat diingatannya. Sebuah senyum itu terus terpampang di wajahnya. Ia bertekad memperbaiki kesalahannya kepada Pria itu, walaupun tak ada yang kembali seperti semua namun ia ingin berusaha membuat Pria itu tak terpuruk saat keadaannya seperti ini. Ia mulai dengan berada ditempat ini. _Seoul Medical Center Hospital_ ia berdiri dihadapan pintu yang menjadi pembatas ruangan itu. Dibalik pintu itu ada seseorang yang merana mencarinya.

 _Kuatkan dirimu Luhan. Terlihatlah normal dihadapannya_ -Itu perkataan Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi kesini.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia memberanikan diri untuk memutar _knop_ pintu itu melirik sedikit keadaan dibalik pintu menghela nafasnya. Kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk. Setelah pintu itu tertutup ia memutar badan mulai mengarahkan padangannya ke arah ranjang yang terdapat seseorang yang tengah terpejam diatasnya.

Pria itu. Oh Sehun

Tengah terbaring lemah. Terlihat sangat pucat. Rambut coklatnya terlihat memanjang menutupi telinganya. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dari yang ia lihat terakhir kali bertemu. Lengannya dipenuhi lebam. _Oh apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri?_ –Batinnya tak menyukainya. Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang itu. Melihat wajah tertidur yang tampak tak nyaman, wajah yang selalu ia rindukan.

Kembali butiran bening menumpuk di matanya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya ketika Pria itu bangun? Melihat banyak lebam dan goresan dilengan nya menyayatnya dari dalam. Masih bolehkah ia menyentuhnya? Menciumi luka itu berharap rasa sakitnya hilang.

Dengan ragu ia meletakkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan Pria itu. Mengelusnya perlahan kemudian menggengamnya. Air matanya kembali menetes. Ia sangat merindukan ini. Mengangkat tangan itu agar menyentuh pipinya. Memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan yang ia dambakan walau tak sehangat dulu – _Tak apa Sehunie sedang sakit..._ batinnya berbicara _._ Kemudian mengarahkan tangan itu ke depan bibirnya mengecupi tangan hingga lengannya dengan lembut. Menghindari kemungkinan untuk mengusik tidurnya.

Namun tak lama kemudian kelopak mata seseorang diatas ranjang itu bergerak. Perlahan terbuka. Perasaannya membuncah ketika pandangaan yang pertama Ia lihat adalah seseorang yang selama ini Ia cari ada tepat didepan matanya sedang mengusakan tangannya dengan wajah cantiknya. Jika ini mimpi Ia tidak mau bangun ungkap Sehun dalam hati. Kemudian saat Wanita itu kembali menggenggamkan tangan mereka, Sehun membalasnya dengan menggenggam tangan Wanita _Nya_ lebih erat. Sontak hal itu membuat Wanita itu menoleh mamandang Pria itu dan benar saja Pria itu telah terbangun dari tidurnya kini menandangnya dengan tatapan penuh perasaan membuat air mata wanita itu kembali menetes mendengar Pria itu berkata.

"Noona... "

"Aku merindukanmu"

'

'

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Prince's Note :

Halo semuanya. Ada sebuah pepatah tak kenal maka tak sayang. Jadi _let me introduce myself_... (entah kenapa memutuskan ngambil pename ini mungkin karena emang aku kurang kreatif) you can all me Prince. Sex : No Gender karena aku don't mine kalian mau mangil aku apa asal jangan Thor (aku bukan dewa petir dari asgard) Aku udah legal 19+. Eh segitu aja ya intronya~

Jadi pengen curhat sedikit. Awalnya aku sangat amat tidak mau memposting cerita ini selain mungkin alurnya familiar dengan beberapa kisah yang pernah ada akunya kurang pede. ini garagara seseorang tibatiba membuka file folder lokasi tulisan ini berada betapa malunya aku pas dia ngeliatnya. Dia bilang bagus & _I'm thankful for that_ kemudian aku ceritain inti keseluruhan cerita ini dan dia bilang ini worth it buat dicoba. Jadi aku ikutin saran dia buat nyoba and guess what akupun mencoba. Dan ketika aku tunggu hampir seminggu setelah penayangan selang sehari udah ada 8 subscriber story ini dan itu bikin aku sangat senang entah kenapa padahal aku gaberharap ada yang baca secara kan kemaren cuma prolog words nya juga cuma 300an. Dan udah ada yang minta kelanjutannya lebih dari 1 orang. Akupun sangat tersanjung. Terimak kasih kalian yang udah mau baca, follow, fav & review.

Semoga kalian ga bosan setelah baca ceritanya.

Big Thanks for your review guys **oshrj94,** **selynLH7, LSaber, lisna, Seravin509, rly & Guest  
**

 **See you in the Next Chapter**


End file.
